Rasalom
Summary Rasalom is the overarching antagonist of The Adversary Cycle and its sister series, Repairman Jack, making frequent appearances throughout both. Alongside his in-series rivals Glaeken and the eponymous Repairman Jack, he is one of the most recurrent characters found in author F. Paul Wilson's body of work. As the agent of a cosmic force of evil known simply as "The Otherness", Rasalom preys upon the worst emotions of humanity, gaining power and sustenance from the vileness and negativity present throughout the world. His ultimate goal is to transform himself into a new, final form and rule over the Earth as a being of chaos and evil, feeding on humankind's collective despair as he personally causes its downfall. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, possibly far higher with his powers | Likely High 4-C, would have eventually become far higher Name: Rasalom, The Adversary (by those aligned with The Ally), The One (by those aligned with The Otherness), Viscount Radu Molasar, Rafael Losmara, Sara Lom, Salvatore Roma, numerous other aliases which contain anagrams of his true name Origin: The Adversary Cycle Gender: Unknown, originally male Age: Fourteen to fifteen thousand years old (As stated by Glaeken) Classification: Former human, sorcerer, agent of The Otherness Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Charismatic Persuasion, Clairvoyance (Can sense other individuals located within a certain distance of himself, as well as discern their identities in doing so. Able to instantly locate and identify those who speak his true name aloud.), Flight, Telekinesis, Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 6), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid; a necklace with an incomplete form of the power found in Glaeken's runesword granted its wearer the power to regenerate from being stabbed through the heart. Rasalom should at least be comparable in this area.), minor Shapeshifting, Necromancy, Portal Creation, Madness Manipulation (Type 1 and 4; Has caused people to lose their grip on themselves through verbal suggestion alone. His eyes hold "such palpable malevolence" that he can drive people insane through mere eye contact.), Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (Can inflict and remove fatal illnesses), Animal Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation and Absorption, possible Weather Manipulation, selective Aura (Drops environmental temperatures, causes light to fade out into nothing and instills fear and other negative emotions within those in range of him) | All previous abilities, Telepathy, Summoning (Can call forth creatures of the Otherness), Reality Warping, Earth Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Created "gravity holes" in the sky which caused everything under them to rise into the air uncontrollably), Spatial Manipulation (Can open up bottomless holes in the ground and underwater, and was able to do so throughout the world), Madness Manipulation (Type 4; Changed into a form which caused two men to go mad upon first sight of him, with one dying of cardiac arrest while the other fell into a perpetual state of catatonia.) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Shattered a stone wall after the cross sealing him behind it was removed. Can collapse walls and ceilings with his telekinesis.), possibly far higher with his powers (Stated in his own internal monologue that he displayed the power to "move clouds and call down lightning" in one of his past lives, though he never explicitly shows these abilities in any of his appearances.) | Likely Large Star level (Singlehandedly rearranged the constellations in the sky, and was stated to have caused groups of stars to disappear each night after he began transforming.), would have eventually become far higher (Was already "repealing" the laws of nature and physics on an unknown scale prior to the start of his transformation, and continued to do so in increasingly dramatic ways as said transformation progressed. Glaeken stated that once Rasalom's metamorphosis was finished, he would be capable of doing "anything".) Speed: Peak Human with Subsonic combat speed and reactions (Could strike so fast that Repairman Jack, a relatively athletic human, was unable to perceive his movements.) | Likely the same Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Tore off a man's head with his bare hands. Lifted two soldiers off their feet and shook them hard enough to snap their necks.) | Multi-Stellar (Shifted the position of numerous stars.) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (Punched through a man's torso with ease.), likely higher with telekinesis | Unknown, likely Large Star level with telekinesis Durability: Unknown (Stated numerous times to be immune to any trauma caused by man-made weapons, though the upper limits of this immunity were never tested. Both instances in which he was defeated required the use of a blade specifically designed to combat his powers and kill him for good, and nothing outside of said weapon was shown to cause him any legitimate harm.) Stamina: Vastly superhuman. Does not tire, nor does he have any physical need for food or sleep. Range: Standard melee range physically, as high as intergalactic with his powers. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Supergenius. Possessing several millennia of knowledge and life experience, Rasalom's intellect is as dangerous as any number of his powers. He is notoriously skilled in manipulation and mind-games as well as strategy and long-term planning, and it is through his own aptitude in these areas that he has managed to outsmart numerous other intelligent characters within his setting. After his rebirth, he quickly and easily advanced through the field of psychology, eventually showcasing such an in-depth understanding of human nature and mentality that his skills of observation and prediction appeared to border on mind reading. He has been described as having "an encyclopedic knowledge of the world and its history", and throughout his many appearances, he has used said knowledge to further his own agenda while playing his enemies directly into his hands. Weaknesses: Arrogant and extremely hubristic. Views humanity as a whole as being insignificant, and is as likely as not to underestimate their potential. Holy weapons designed to destroy evil beings are capable of killing him permanently. His transformation at the end of the series took several days to complete and left him at least somewhat vulnerable to attack during that time, hence why his final form was never fully realized before he met his end. Key: Pre-Nightworld | Nightworld Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Adversary Cycle Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Sadists Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Morality Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Necromancers Category:Portal Users Category:Madness Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Disease Users Category:Animal Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Weather Users Category:Aura Users Category:Earth Users Category:Perception Manipulation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Physics Users